Monster Jam World Finals 14
Monster Jam World Finals 14 was held March 22-23, 2013 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the only Monster Jam World Finals with 28 trucks and the only Young Guns Shootout with 12. This was also the first World Finals where the Young Guns Shootout Champion competed in the main show. This would be the last World Finals to have Racing & Freestyle be done on the same night. Track Layout Center- Step up plateau with the racing lanes on the side Left side- Step up jump with a car plateau and backflip trailer Right side- Mirrored the left side Far end- Shipping container and a backflip wall used for the encore Young Guns Shootout Lineup #Bad Habit- Joe Sylvester (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Barbarian- Devin Jones (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Crushstation- Greg Winchenbach (Young Guns Shootout debut) #El Diablo- JP Ruggiero (Young Guns Shootout debut) #El Toro Loco (Yellow)- Becky McDonough #Hooked- Steven Sims (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Iron Man- Morgan Kane #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Taryn Laskey (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Nitro Hornet- Daron Basl (Young Guns Shootout debut) #Razin Kane- JR McNeal #Titan- Donald Epidendio #Wolverine- Dustin Brown (Young Guns Shootout debut) Lineup #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- John Seasock (racing only; last World Finals appearance)/Lupe Soza (freestyle only; last World Finals appearance) #Avenger- Jim Koehler #Bad Habit - Joe Sylvester (Young Guns Shootout Champion) (World Finals debut) #Batman- Norman Miller (racing only; last World Finals appearance)/Carl Van Horn (freestyle only; last World Finals appearance) #Blue Thunder- Pablo Huffaker #Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten #Captain America- Chad Fortune #Captain's Curse- Alex Blackwell #El Toro Loco (Black)- Marc McDonald #Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson #Grave Digger the Legend- Adam Anderson #Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell #Lucas Oil Crusader- Linsey Weenk #Madusa- Madusa #Max-D: Decade of Destruction- Tom Meents #Metal Mulisha- Todd LeDuc #Mohawk Warrior- George Balhan #Monster Energy- Damon Bradshaw #Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Candice Jolly #Northern Nightmare- Cam McQueen #Scooby-Doo- Nicole Johnson (World Finals debut) #Son-Uva Digger- Ryan Anderson #Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir #Stone Crusher- Steve Sims #Superman- Jon Zimmer #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- Scott Buetow (World Finals debut) #Zombie- Sean Duhon (World Finals debut) Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special dark red paint scheme for the World Finals. *Bounty Hunter ran a special grey paint scheme for the event. *Max-D debuted a new paint scheme for it's 10th anniversary. Team-scream-racing-vegas-2013-006.jpg 2Xtreme-Racing-Monster-Jam-World-Finals-XIV-2013-012.jpg File:0011111.jpg Young Guns Shootout Racing Round 1 El Diablo vs. Barbarian Razin Kane vs. Bad Habit Nitro Hornet '''vs. El Toro Loco (Yellow) Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. '''Crushstation Round 2 Titan '''vs. Barbarian Wolverine vs. '''Bad Habit Hooked vs. Nitro Hornet Iron Man '''vs. Crushstation Semi Finals Titan vs. '''Bad Habit Nitro Hornet vs. Iron Man Championship Race Bad Habit '''vs. Iron Man Young Guns Shootout Encore The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors doing donuts. World Finals Racing Round 1 '''Northern Nightmare '''vs. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm '''Grave Digger '''vs. Bad Habit '''Son Uva Digger '''vs. Advance Auto Parts Grinder '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Monster Energy '''Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Lucas Oil Crusader vs. '''Captain America Stone Crusher '''vs. Scooby Doo '''El Toro Loco (Black) '''vs. Superman '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Madusa '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Zombie '''Metal Mulisha '''vs. Batman '''Spider Man '''vs. Avenger (crashes in Thunder Alley) Round 2 '''Max-D Decade of Destruction '''vs. Northern Nightmare Grave Digger vs. '''Son Uva Digger Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Mohawk Warrior Captain America vs. '''Blue Thunder Captain's Curse vs. Stone Crusher El Toro Loco (Black) '''vs. Monster Mutt '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Metal Mulisha '''Spider Man '''vs. Iron Man Round 3 '''Max-D Decade of Destruction '''vs. Son Uva Digger '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. Blue Thunder Stone Crusher vs. '''El Toro Loco (Black) Bounty Hunter vs. Spider Man Semi Finals Max-D Decade of Destruction vs. Grave Digger the Legend El Toro Loco (Black) 'vs. Spider Man Finals '''Grave Digger the Legend '''vs. El Toro Loco (Black) Freestyle #'Max-D: Decade of Destruction- 34 #Blue Thunder- 30 #Superman- 28 #Stone Crusher- 27 #Iron Man- 27 #Lucas Oil Crusader- 27 #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 25 #Metal Mulisha- 25 #Grave Digger the Legend- 25 #Monster Energy- 24 #Grave Digger- 24 #Zombie- 23 #Avenger- 23 #Son-uva Digger- 23 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 22 #Northern Nightmare- 22 #Bad Habit- 21 #El Toro Loco- 20 #Captain's Curse- 19 #Captain America- 18 #Madusa- 16 #Monster Mutt- 12 #Mohawk Warrior- 8 #Advance Auto Parts Grinder- 8 #Scooby Doo- 7 #Spider Man- 7 #Batman- 6 #Bounty Hunter- DNF Encore Max-D Decade of Destruction encore with double backflip attempt (Tom did 1 3/4 backflips and bounced onto all fours). Neil Elliott, Kreg Christensen and Chuck Werner all do backflips in their Max-D trucks. Similarity with World Finals 6 What's interesting to note is that both this year and World Finals 6 served as "transitional" years as in where the field would be upped by four trucks (16-20 for WF6. 24-28 for WF14) before transitioning to a new standard number of trucks the following year (24 starting in WF7 and 32 starting in WF15). Other Awards *Wheelie (online fan vote) – Monster Mutt (Neil Elliott) – Arnhem *Stadium Wheelie (online fan vote) – Wrecking Crew (Steve Koehler) – Toronto *Rising Star – Barbarian (Devin Jones) / Team HW Firestorm (Scott Buetow) *Arena Wheelie – Bad News Travels Fast (Brandon Derrow) – Charleston, WV *Arena Freestyle (online fan vote) – Crushstation (Greg Winchenbach) – Milwaukee *Donut – Grinder (John Seasock) – Richmond, VA *WOW Factor – Monster Energy (Damon Bradshaw) – San Diego / Lucas Oil Crusader (Linsey Weenk) – San Diego *Save – Max-D (Tom Meents) – Orlando / King Krunch (David Smith) – Arlington *Extreme Air – Avenger (Jim Koehler) – Arlington *Rookie - Wolverine (Dustin Brown) *Sportsman (Driver vote) – Avenger (Jim Koehler) *Stadium Freestyle – Grave Digger (Charlie Pauken) – Phoenix *Crash Madness – Scooby-Doo (Nicole Johnson) – New Orleans *UTI Technician of the Year – Grave Digger The Legend (Cole Venard) *Team of the Year – Monster Mutt Dalmatian / Lucas Oil Crusader Trivia * This was the last World Finals to have a competitor out for freestyle. * Bounty Hunter couldn't freestyle due to a blown engine. * The fastest qualifier was Tom Meents in Max-D. * Superman was run on the Wolverine chassis after the original's motor blew in qualifying. * Car Van Horn replaced Norm Miller for freestyle because Norm didn't feel well. Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) *Airborne Ranger *American Graffiti *Bad News Travels Fast *Bucked Up *California Kid *Captain USA *Destroyer *Detour *Devastator *Double Trouble *Extinguisher *Fatal Attraction *Get Er Done *Grave Digger 11 *Hog Wild *Ice Cream Man *King Krunch *Maverik Monster Trakker *McGruff *Obsessed *Obsession *Outlaw *Play'n For Keeps *Robo Machine *Rockstar *Scarlet Bandit *Sergeant Smash *Sheer Insanity *Strait Jacket *Terminator *Thumper *Time Flys *TNT *Tow Monster *World Finals XIV Ride Truck *Wrecking Crew Category:World Finals Category:Events Category:2013 events Category:Las Vegas